The Battle Between Fire And Thunder
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had been a bad night, now it had gone absolutely bizarre... could they prove that Kalama is innocent or is her brother right? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Sibling Rivalry

The clap of thunder followed by the flash of lightning woke Amanda up from her sleep. The 25 year old was used to crazy weather but still jumped at times… she turned to wake Finn but saw that he was already awake, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"That came out of nowhere. You okay?" Finn responded.

"I'm okay. And yes, especially since it hasn't rained at all today… or yesterday." Amanda replied, Finn helping her lie back down and lightly rubbing the back of her head… the pain wasn't from a migraine but from a mistimed kick during Amanda's match against Sasha.

But what the two weren't aware of was a fight between two siblings, a thunder God and fire Goddess was about to go down.

A woman wearing red and black stood in the middle of the street, her face was hidden by a black hood... one glowing red eye could be seen underneath the hood, stood there before she senses someone behind her.

"Brother." The woman snarled, turning to her brother, Raiden.

"Sister. I've been trying to find you all these years." Raiden replied with a nod.

"Well obviously you weren't looking hard enough, even though you are the protector of the Earth Realm." The woman responded.

"Clever move, hiding right under my nose. But now it's time for you to leave." Raiden said.

"First we fight!" The woman yelled, pulling out two blades that had chains attracted to them.

"You know that you can't beat me." Raiden said.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't try." The woman growled.

Amanda's eyes snapped open again before looking towards the window and seeing flashes of red and blue out on the street.

"What in the fuck's name is going on down there?" Amanda muttered, her and Finn standing up and heading to the window before seeing the fight. Finn heard his phone ringing and grabbed it, answering it.

"Sami, are you seeing this fight?" Finn asked, remembering that Sami was in a room three floors below theirs.

"Not only am I seeing it, I'm hearing it." Sami answered.

"Get it on video then!" Amanda called out.

"Okay, how bad is her concussion?" Sami asked.

"Bad but she's got a point. You catch it on video, we might be able to figure out who it is." Finn explained, helping Amanda lie back down as the lights flashed again.

Meanwhile down on the street the woman had wrapped the chain around Raiden's neck and yanking on it hard before shoving her feet onto his back.

"Alright, alright! You win!" Raiden yelled.

"About damn time." The woman responded.

"Where the hell have you been hiding?!" Raiden asked.

"Why the fuck would you care?!" The woman replied as Raiden stood up. "You took away my chance and ruined my beautiful face."

"Shao Kahn would have killed you if I didn't come." Raiden said.

"You left me, damn it!" The woman yelled.

"No you got jealous because I became an elder god and then you ran away." Raiden said.

"Yes I ran away, who cares?!" The woman demanded.

"I care, Sis! Believe it or not, I still care!" Raiden yelled.

"Now that is a lie, if you cared, you wouldn't have distracted me during that battle and take away my victory." The woman said before turning around.

"Kalama! Don't you turn your back on me!" Raiden replied.

"I did, a long time ago." Kalama responded before walking away.

Kalama reached the hotel nearby and walked in, Bryan seeing her and walking over.

"Miss, are you alright?" Bryan asked, Kalama jumping slightly but calming down once she looked up and saw him.

"I needed to get away from my brother." Kalama responded, leaving it at that.

"You kind of remind me of my cousin… she and her brothers had a fight when they were kids and haven't spoken since." Bryan replied.

"This ain't a fight, this is a war between thunder and fire." Kalama explained.

"Damn." Bryan responded before they headed into the bar, Kalama pulling her hood off, revealing a massive scar across her face and a black eyepatch with a red design on it, covering her right eye. "Now that's definitely a result of war."

"No this was a result of being distracted in a fight." Kalama said as they sat down.

"Knife fight?" Bryan asked.

"No, battle with Shao Kahn, he sliced my face with his spear." Kalama said.

"Fuck!" Bryan responded as they started to drink.

When it was morning, Amanda groaned slightly as Finn trailed his fingers along her spine.

"No…" Amanda mumbled, burying her head into her pillow.

"I don't want to wake up yet either but Bryan just called and said he ran into a woman last night, love." Finn responded.

"I hope he didn't cheat on Lara." Amanda replied, Finn laughing slightly.

"No, he just gave the woman a place to rest. He's still got her in his room." Finn said, lightly brushing Amanda's shoulder length hair back.

Amanda attempted to sit up, Finn stopping her when she blinked rapidly.

"Easy now. Still feeling dizzy?" Finn replied.

"Not as bad as last night… Sasha misjudged the force of that kick." Amanda responded before Finn saw a text from Dakota.

' _Hey, how is she?'_

' _Still dizzy and out of it but not like last night.'_ Finn replied.

' _Speaking of last night, did you guys see that fight on the streets?'_ Dakota texted back.

' _Part of it, I think Sami has the rest on video.'_ Finn responded.

' _Luke thinks it would a couple cosplayers but it looked too real to be fake to me.'_ Dakota texted.

Dakota heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it but was stopped by an arm wrapping around her body.

"Get off, Rollins." Dakota muttered, still hungover… and then she did a double take as Seth sat up.

"Morning." Seth replied with a smile… before yelping as Dakota flicked him on his forehead.

"Come on, hands off." Dakota responded.

Seth let go and Dakota stood up, pulling her underwear and pajamas on.

"Oh for fuck's sake… and no more biting! Better yet, hide!" Dakota responded after seeing teeth marks between her legs, Seth hiding in the restroom as Dakota answered the door and saw Luke. "Any luck finding the guy?" She asked.

"No. And what the hell kind of trouble did you get into?" Luke replied, seeing how Dakota looked.

"No trouble at all, just a drunk night that's all." Dakota said.

"We've all been there. Well, I'll let ya get the day started off, cousin." Luke replied before they hugged, Dakota closing and locking the door and Seth emerging from the restroom, now in his boxers.

"Really? A drunk night?" Seth asked.

"Well would you rather have me say _"Oh Luke, I slept with Seth last night."_?" Dakota replied.

"Not really." Seth said.

"Good. Now get your clothes on and behave today… don't think I didn't notice that angry look you had when Finn wouldn't let you near Mandy last night." Dakota responded, Seth getting dressed and leaving. _'Fuck's sake…'_ She thought.

It was starting off as one of those days.


	2. Tension Between Co-workers

Amanda didn't remember dozing back off… but when she opened her eyes, a confused look appeared on her face when she saw Kalama with a gel pack in her hand before Kalama put it on Amanda's aching head.

"Easy now… your friends said that you have a concussion." Kalama responded before Amanda saw Finn and Luke.

"You… you are quite hot to touch." Amanda replied, feeling the heat coming off Kalama.

"Of course I am." Kalama said.

"Fire?" Amanda asked, wishing her dizziness would stop.

"She claimed to be a fire goddess." Luke said.

"Hey, I never lied." Kalama said. "He doesn't believe." She whispered to Amanda.

"He nearly got torched by Kane's pyro once and has been wary of fire since then." Amanda responded, Kalama looking at Luke.

"How the hell did that happen anyway?" Kalama asked.

"Someone in the production crew hit the wrong button." Luke explained as Kalama let Finn check on Amanda.

Amanda reached her hand out, Finn helping her sit up… and immediately picking the bucket up, holding Amanda's hair back as she threw up.

"She'll be okay, right?" Kalama asked.

"Yeah, just a concussion." Luke replied before going and rinsing the bucket out after Amanda stopped.

Amanda stretched back out on her left side, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

Kalama couldn't fix the concussion itself but she had an idea… she put her hands to both sides of Amanda's head and let the heat take the soreness away, Amanda looking at her.

"Thank you." Amanda replied.

At the arena later for the SmackDown taping, Amanda was heading back to hers and Finn's locker room when she was accosted and dragged into a locker room by Seth.

"Sure, just drag me anywhere. Hey, why not put a collar and leash on me?" Amanda responded sarcastically after Seth closed the door.

"So much for badly harmed, you seemed well enough to get into that battle last night." Seth replied.

"I've got a concussion but _you're_ the one who's gone all forgetful, I practically had to be carried back to the hotel! I was in no condition to fight in the street with someone!" Amanda responded, Seth not believing her and searching her for wounds. "Hey, your hands don't go there!" She replied angrily, smacking his hands away when he pulled at her _Bulletproof Balor Club_ tank top.

"Round 1, FIGHT!" They heard a booming voice of a man.

"What the hell was that?" Seth asked.

"Don't give me that look, I sure as fuck don't know." Amanda responded, turning to leave… but Seth grabbed her, only to be kicked in his right knee and fall to his knees before Amanda lifted her right foot up and sent it crashing onto the back of Seth's head.

Then there was a loud crash from the arena area.

Amanda left Seth there and headed into the hallway, finding Finn.

"You heard that too?" Amanda asked as they headed towards the curtain separating the backstage area from the main part of the arena.

"Don't go out there!" Dean yelled as he ran out into the backstage area. "Crazy bitches are fighting out there."

"Well they need to take it elsewhere before they destroy the place!" Finn responded after the trio heard what sounded like things from under the ring being broken.

"Kalama wins!" The booming voice said, followed by the sounds of Kalama laughing. "Round 2, FIGHT!"

Amanda was about to head out there but Dean picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder before quickly walking away with her and Finn trying to catch up to them.

"Really, Dean?! Put me on the fucking ground!" Amanda yelled as she punched and kicked him to try to get free.

"No, it's too crazy out there. I nearly had a blade put in me, don't want that happening to you, kiddo." Dean responded.

Amanda started yelling in Irish, Dean's eyebrows going up in shock and him setting her on the floor once all three were in the office.

"Keep an eye on her!" Dean responded before locking the door and blocking it with the couch.

"Dean, this is fucking insane, we have to work tonight!" Amanda replied as Finn pulled her into his lap.

"This madness has to come to an end." Finn said.

"Wait… you two know these people?" Dean asked.

"Just Kalama… she showed up at the hotel last night." Finn answered as he massaged the back of Amanda's head after running his fingers through her hair.

Dean pulled the couch back when he heard a frantic knock at the door, unlocking it and letting Renee in.

"Babe, you alright?!" Renee asked.

"It was madness out there! First they were talking about Earth as a relem and then they started to fight!" Dean responded before he and Renee kissed.

"Damn lunatics. Mandy, you okay?" Renee responded after the door was locked again.

"Yeah, just feeling a little out of it still." Amanda replied as she leaned against Finn and rested her head on his left shoulder.

"FINISH HER!" The booming voice yelled again. "FATALITY!"

"I'm… starting to think we should take the night off." Amanda responded as she held onto Finn, who noticed that she was shaking.

After a few minutes, there was the sounds of chains rattling and Kalama was humming as she walked down the hallway, covered in blood.

She headed towards the nearest shower when she saw stopped and saw Seth stumbling out of the locker room… and Seth's eyes widening in shock.

"Holy motherfucker!" Seth yelled, Kalama trying not to laugh at his reaction.

"What you never seen a woman covered in blood before?" Kalama asked.

"No… have you seen someone around here? 5"1", short chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes?" Seth replied.

"Um… hello? Covered in blood? Been in a battle to stay here on Earth." Kalama said.

Kalama headed to the locker room showers and got cleaned off. Afterwards, she saw a few clothes that would be wearable while hers could get dry cleaned so she pulled them on.

' _Question is, how do I hide this?'_ Kalama thought after remembering the scar… before seeing the concealer nearby and applying it, covering the scar as well as the black eye.

"Damn, I look different without this hood on." Kalama said, looking at herself.

Once they were sure it was quiet, the four looked out into the hallway from the office.

"You find any weapons?" Amanda whispered before Finn grabbed a sledgehammer.

"Best I can do. Let's hope this will hold up against a blade swinging maniac." Finn said.

The group snuck out, coming across an aluminum bat, metal pipe and fire extinguisher in the hallway and Amanda, Renee and Dean grabbing them before continuing through the eerily silent building.

Amanda crept forward before seeing a hooded figure and swinging the bat, hitting the person in the face… before the hood fell off and she saw the familiar purple pink hair.

"Sorry, Sasha." Amanda responded, pulling a bleeding Sasha up to her feet.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasha demanded.

"Hey, you see someone walking around in a hoodie two sizes too big with the hood of it covering them, you're liable to swing first and ask questions later!" Finn responded, Sasha knowing that he was angry about Amanda ending up with a concussion… before the group heard the sounds of chains rattling and Kalama whistling.

"Um guys… we got company." Dean said.

"Fuck! Hide!" Sasha hissed, the five hiding where they could as Kalama approached the hallway.

"Wait where is Dean?" Finn asked.

"What do you think you are doing, destroying our arena?" They heard Dean ask.

"Oh no, a wise guy, I'm so scared." Kalama said sarcastically.

"Look, I just want to know why." Dean responded.

"Ow, stop pinching me!" Amanda hissed as Finn had her held against the wall and accidentally pinched her right hip.

"She wanted to take me away from here and I'm enjoying it here." Kalalma said.

"We've gotta work here too." Dean responded as Amanda glanced at Finn when she felt something poking at her inner right thigh.

"Really?" Amanda whispered, Finn cursing under his breath.

"Look I didn't mean to destroy your workplace okay?" Kalama said.

"You know if you were less of a killer, you'd make a good wrestler." Dean said.

"Noted… and I suggest that the man pinning the woman against the wall try to keep from getting turned on by letting her go!" Kalama responded, Finn's and Amanda's faces going a light shade of red.

"This definitely wouldn't be a family friendly moment…" Amanda replied nervously.

"I'm out of here." Kalama said before walking away.

Finn untangled himself from Amanda, steadying her.

"You okay?" Finn asked, Amanda quickly nodding.


End file.
